Love Flashes all
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Oliver and his cousin Suki are close as they are all they have ever had even out on the island they were trapped on. What would happen if Suki finds someone who she falls in love with who is not only from a different city but also has superpowers? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**This one is going to be a Flash/Arrow crossover. Suki is Oliver Queen's cousin as well as the daughter of Slade Wilson. Suki has yet to find out what her cousin has been doing, but she supports the vigilante as he had saved her one night. When she had lost her mother, she had gone to live with the Queens at Queen Manor with her aunt and uncle. Suki and Oliver had grown close in the time they lived together up until he had gone with his father on the Queen's Gambit and everyone thought that they lost Suki, Oliver and Robert, though she had snuck onto the ship when nobody was looking. After returning, Suki and Oliver always stayed close, but she could feel him keeping a dark secret from her and hoped one day he would tell her what was going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Arrow or Flash. They belong to DC respectfully and Suki is owned by me and River is owned by Monsterslut.**

Suki had been at the club working with Tommy as things were starting to setting back into place back at home. Suki and Oliver don't talk about much about what happened on the island, but they do with each other. Though even Oliver has kept secrets from her, she had no idea that he was the vigilante that had appeared shortly after they had returned. She had been surprised to see Tommy happy to see her return as well. She knew how happy Tommy would be to have Oliver return, but to him, she was just another person that he could screw easy and she actually got bored of that.

She had looked up from her papers that she was getting the ordering done with when she saw Tommy messing with a few things on the table. She wondered what he was doing as she walked over to him.

"Tommy you know I am just about done, why don't you go back home? I am sure your father would be happy to see you."

He looked up shaking his head. He smiled as he reached over and pulled her into his arms.

"You know we never get to have any alone time anymore. I miss how we used to have fun. I mean don't you miss it? I mean you were gone for five years, I am sure that you and Oliver didn't have any kind of fun while out there."

He leans in to kiss her as she pushed him away gently. When he pulled her closer to him she pushed him harder as he sighed and looked over at her.

"Suki come on, I know you miss us being together like this. I know I do, I know yeah sure I sleep around with almost any girl with a pulse but I mean you were fun to be with."

She looked away and pulled out of his arms and shook her head.

"Tommy, that was in the past. While out on that island I have had a chance to really look back and think about some of the things that I did. In fact I think both Oliver and I grew up from being out there on that island. Tommy I want more than just a fuck buddy, I want a relationship. Life is far too short to just try to get by with pleasures of the world but not ask for something in return like a relationship."

Tommy looked at her like she had just punched him in the gut. Was she really saying that she wanted to be more than just fuck buddies? He then turned and headed into the office as he slammed the door. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she remembered that she had a few more things to do before the order was sent out for the bar. She walked over and picked up the papers she was working on and finished filling them out.

Her phone rang as she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she seen it was Oliver. She answered it as she wouldn't mention any of this to Oliver.

"Hey there Oliver, I am just finishing up. I just finished the orders for our opening day. I have a few more things to do like take out some trash and pick up around here and I will be done and be home in time for dinner."

She heard Oliver laugh over the phone as smiled at that.

 _"When you are done, call me and I will pick you up. Mom and Thea went out shopping and Walter is still in the office. I know you can protect yourself alone but I don't want you out walking the streets alone at night. I am sure Tommy will be ready to leave when you two are done and will head straight home. I will see you when you are done alright? See you soon"_

He hung up the phone as she looked down at her phone. She was actually hoping that he would have been by sooner. With Tommy in the office, she really didn't want to just leave him alone in this state. She had gone around and picked up the few things that was left around the club. She had looked back at the office and found the door open.

 _Did Tommy leave already? If he did I better hurry up and finish up so I can leave. I will just make sure that the office is nice and neat so when Oliver comes by to pick me up, I can show how him that I can keep the club clean while he was gone._

She walked into the office as she found a few things on the floor as she picked up the trash can and emptied it in the big black bag that she had with her. She took one more look around the office before walking out and heading out to the back to dump the trash and lock up and head home. When she walked out to the alley and dumped the trash in the dumpster and turned to head inside where she left her phone on the counter.

When she turned around, Tommy was standing there as he had his arms crossed looking down at her. It actually made her nervous the way he was looking at her.

"Tommy, I am done and now we can go home. I am going to call Oliver to come pick me up. You can head home as well as we are done for the night."

Tommy walked closer and pressed her against the wall of the alleyway.

"Fine if you want to have more than just some good fun then we are going to have one more night of fun before you decide to go all noble on me and just want someone to cuddle in a relationship."

He pressed against her pressing her against the wall kissing her hard and rough. She gasped as she couldn't believe Tommy was acting like this. She tried to push Tommy off of her as he reached over to take off her shirt. The alley was closed off so there was a small entrance near the front of the club. She couldn't cry out for anyone to help her out. Before Tommy could get her shirt off, a female had jumped down and hit Tommy away from Suki as she tried to see who it was that saved her, but she couldn't make out who it was.

Suki had run inside and ran to her phone as she fixed her shirt and dialed her cousin's number. She put the phone up to her ear as Oliver had answered after the third ring.

 _"I am on my way, I am sure that you are done. I just got finished myself and I will be there to pick you up. I will have my bodyguard drive me over there."_

Suki took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Thank you Oliver, I will be inside the club waiting for you to get here. I know that the Glades can be a very dangerous place and I am safer inside."

She looked up as she seen Tommy come in through the back door and grab his coat and leave through the back door. Tommy slammed the door as Oliver could clearly hear the slam.

 _"Is everything alright Suki, who had slammed that door? Tommy is still there right? Could I talk to him for a moment?"_

She closed her eyes as she looked at the closed door as she let out a sigh.

"Sorry Oliver, he is gone. I shall wait for you to come get me."

She hung up and sighed as she leaned against the counter. She could never tell Oliver what his friend almost did to her. She would have to explain what was going on beforehand, which she didn't want to do. She would just wait for Oliver to pick her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to get another chapter up on my crossover fanfic, it seems that I have gotten some good reviews so far. In this chapter, while everything seems pretty calm in the Queen household, it really isn't. Oliver has been so busy as of late, she doesn't get to spend as much time with him as she would like. After the club opens up, she notices Tommy watching her close and she tends to hide in the office or around groups of people until it is time to go home.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash or any of the characters, DC owns them both. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki and Oliver had returned home as he was quiet as Diggle drove them home. Oliver kept looking down at his phone as Suki wondered if maybe Oliver had found another girlfriend while he has been home. She was going to ask when Oliver looked up from a message he had received.

"What is Tommy talking about that you and him got into a fight tonight? What happened between you two anyways? All he said was you two got into a fight and that he was sure that you hated him and never wanted to see him. I told him to meet us out for dinner. I want you two to get this figured out."

She shrank back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment, she knew then she would have to tell Oliver what had happened at the club. She had no idea how to bring it up even. When she opened her eyes Oliver was watching her.

"You know what; I am going to take you home. Tommy said he has some things he has to do and I have to do a few things as well. I will have Diggle get you some Big Belly Burger and take you home. I will be home shortly."

She had looked up wondering why Oliver was taking off again, but thought better of it and just sat there in the seat and stayed quiet.

"Are you taking Diggle with you or is Diggle staying with me?"

Diggle looked back at her through the mirror in the front seat. He had a serious look on his face as he looked over at her.

"I am going with him; I am just going to drop you back off at home. I am after all Oliver's bodyguard so I have to go with him. I will have one assigned to you as well when we get back. I know you will need one as well with everything that has been going on. With those people being targeted by that man in the hood, you will need someone to keep you safe."

Suki looked over at Oliver as she shook her head.

"Diggle let me out, I need to walk and get some fresh air. I will walk home when I am ready to go home."

Oliver placed his hand on Diggle's shoulder as he leaned up whispering but Suki could still hear him.

"Keep driving Diggle, we are still in the Glades. Just take her home and I will make sure that she stays on the grounds. She is upset and I don't want her out like this."

Suki groaned as she felt like he was treating her like a little kid, it isn't like this hood guy was going to attack her. She had nothing that this guy would want and she just wanted to take off and walk off her anger like this did on the island. When Diggle pulled up to the house and waited for the front gate to open, she opened the door and took off running into the night. Oliver gasped as he called out to her. He cursed under his breath as he knew that he had something to do, the hood would have to go find her and take her home.

Suki had run to the Glades, not caring that it was in the middle of the night. It was around 8pm and she had no idea not only where she was or even where she was going. The only thing she had on her mind was that she had to get out and think. When she looked around, she had no idea where she was even at. She pulled out her cell phone as she tried to turn it on but it was dead. She groaned as she walked, hoping that she would run into someone she knew.

She had stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She had looked around as she had no way to call for help as she knew nobody in the Glades. The footsteps stopped as she went to turn around and seen nobody there. She tried not to panic as she started walking again. She knew that she would have to find a way back home unless the Queen family would end up claiming she was missing. She was stupid to have just up and left like that.

Before she could relax, someone came up and grabbed her from behind and held her close covering her mouth with one hand. He kept her close as her fear and worry grew. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was pushed into an empty building as tears rolled down her cheeks. Before she knew what was going on, the person was pulled away from her as the person pushed her outside. She didn't see who it was, but she could see that the person was a female as she closed the door and locked it after Suki was pushed out.

She looked up at the building as she looked away as she thought that she was a fool for running off like that. Her cousin Oliver must think that she was a spoiled kid the way that she ran off like that. She then slowly looked up as she seen feet right at her eye level. When she looked up, she seen the hood as she crawled over to the wall as she had no idea what was going to happen. The hood held out his hand to her.

 **"I mean you no harm; I am going to help you get home. You don't need to be out here alone like this. You should be at home and resting. Whatever has happened today, just let it slip from your mind and just relax."**

She looked up at him confused as she took his hand and looked up at him. She smelled something as she suddenly passed out in the guy's arms. As Suki was asleep, Oliver looked down at his cousin as he sighed. He was lucky he found her, something could have happened to her if she wasn't careful. Something was bothering her so he would have to take some time to talk to her tomorrow. He wished that he didn't have to put her to sleep like that.

He had taken her home after changing back into his normal clothes. While taking her back home, she was slowly waking up after they got inside. She was still a bit groggy from the drugs that he had given her to fall asleep as she looked up at Oliver as she looked a bit confused.

"Oliver, how did you manage to find me? I had no idea where I was even at. I felt so scared Oliver, I felt so helpless. I don't want to feel like that again. Oliver I am so sorry I took off like that."

Oliver carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed as he covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"I know sometimes you need to take some time and think about some things alone. I could tell something was bothering you and whatever happened between you and Tommy I will not ask. Get some rest, we are going to open the bar tomorrow and I want you fully rested for tomorrow. We will talk more tomorrow."

She nodded closing her eyes as Oliver watched her sleep for a few minutes heading to his room. He had been slightly limping as the fight he got into before he found her and headed to bed to get some rest of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another chapter to get up on my crossover fanfiction, I am getting behind I feel like it anyways. Well in this chapter, Suki wants to know more about her hero under the hood and in fact she feels somehow drawn to him. Oliver tries to distract her from the hood. He wants to try to get her crush off of the hood because seeing that it is him under the hood, she would not feel right when he himself is the hood. Time to see what kind of distractions that he can use on Suki to keep her distracted from the hood, if he can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they both are respectfully owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki awoke the next morning a bit groggy and feeling like she didn't sleep at all when in fact she had slept all night hard. She then remembered the hood bringing her home from when she had taken off from Oliver when she was upset last night. How did he know where she lived anyways? She would have to find out as she got up and headed downstairs where Thea was sitting in the kitchen as she had seen Suki and smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep? Oliver sat up most of the night clearly worried about you. Did you two get into a fight or something?"

She looked up grabbing a piece of fruit as her breakfast like she always did as she held the apple and nodded her head at Thea.

"Yeah just a small thing is all; I think Oliver was worried because of the way that I took off last night. Though how I got home is what I would like to figure out."

Thea laughed as she shook her head and walked over setting her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on out with me tonight, I think I can make you forget about anything that is going on in that head of yours. I mean it might not be much but I think that we could have loads of fun together."

"Thea she is not going out partying with you, she is going to stay in and relax for the evening. Does Suki really look like the partying type Speedy? She isn't as it as you know how hard she has worked on her studies, even though she dropped out of college for some reason."

She looked up as she leaned against the counter and smiled.

"I actually might have found someone, which I just have to talk to him and find out more about him."

Thea jumped up and grabbed her hands as she almost dropped her apple. Thea clearly was excited about Suki taking an interest in someone. The only one she had seen to taken any interest in was Tommy and Oliver clearly wasn't happy about that. Seeing as that was his best friend, he really didn't want the playboy best friend to hurt his cousin.

"Suki you are going to have to tell me his name. I am going to want all kinds of juicy details that you know about this guy. I want to know everything about him."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he reached over to grab a banana and peeled it and went to take a bite. Suki smiled as she looked between the two of them.

"Actually it is the hood, so I can't give you a whole lot of details."

Oliver choked on the banana that he was eating when he heard that. Thea looked over when he was choking on the banana as Suki ran over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to him. He began to chug the water as he set the now empty bottle of water down on the counter as he looked over at Suki.

"Suki you have no idea what you are trying to get yourself into. He is a vigilante, what if he tried to hurt you or something like that? Do you really think that trying to play with fire like that is smart?"

With him being the hood, he had to not let her get a crush on the vigilante. If she found out that he was the hood, it would break her heart that she had a crush on her own cousin. In fact he was going to have to make sure that she doesn't see the hood again. Maybe if she didn't see him again then he wouldn't have to worry about her falling in love with the hood.

"Suki you need to really think about this. I have to take care of a few things before the club opens tonight. Thea, keep her here until I get back. I will be back before it is time to open up the club. I will come by and pick her up."

He headed out and Suki sighed shaking her head. She looked back at Thea and Thea grinned.

"If you want this guy you should go for it. When Oliver leaves, you should head out and go look for this guy. I mean it isn't like Oliver will know if you have some fun with this guy. Text me when you find him alright?"

Suki nodded as she ran upstairs to change her clothes and get ready. She wanted to find out more about this Hood guy and who he was behind the hood. She remembers slightly being up against him as she wondered if he drugged her for her own safety. She had changed her clothes as she had put on a short skirt and tank top and grabbed her coat. She had on a pair of flip flops as she walked out her bedroom and outside as she looked around. _Where should I start? Maybe try in the Glades as that is where I can always find him._

She had left the manor and headed to the Glades. She had no idea that Oliver himself was in the Glades as well. He was trying to figure out about what had been going on about the Undertaking and what it was all about as well as trying to figure out why his mother had anything to do with it. He had decided to call Thea as he was in his hideout at the warehouse as he wanted to make sure that Thea was keeping Suki there at the house. She picked up on the second ring.

 _"Hey there Ollie, are you done with what you were working on? That was fast as I thought you would take most of the day."_

Oliver knew something was up as Thea was trying to distract him. He knew something was up.

"I would like to talk to Suki; we are in fact not opening up tonight. Something came up so I need to talk to her about."

Thea was quiet as she knew that she was going to have to call Suki.

"Thea, Suki isn't there is she? I told you to keep her there. It is dangerous for her to go out like this. Even more it is dangerous for her to go out alone. Now I am going to have to look for her and give her a nice talking to about going out alone."

He hung up the phone as he looked over at Felicity on the computers.

"I am going to have to look for Suki; can you locate her cell phone for me? That way I can find her easy and take her home. I don't have time to look for her or keep her from harm's way every time I turn around."

Felicity did some typing and looked up from her computer.

"Oliver, I have located her phone, but it isn't moving from outside your club. Something isn't right, maybe try to call her phone and see if she answers."

He nodded as he thought about why she would be outside the club when he called her number and the phone rang but nobody answered. He called a couple more times until someone answered but it wasn't his cousin. It was detective Lance.

 _"Oliver, we need you to come down to the station. It seems your cousin was hit with some kind of drug called Vertigo and she is in the hospital right now. Do you know if she was into that kind of thing? Your sister was arrested for the same drug, so maybe Suki is as well."_

Oliver cursed under his breath as he knew that Suki would never do something like that. Suki was in fact a good kid, just one who makes bad choices at times about people. He had to go see Suki so he had to find out where she was.

"No Suki wasn't into that, she is a good person. Now I am going to see my cousin in the hospital and you aren't going to stop me."

He hung up and ran to the hospital worried for his cousin. Hoping that she was heading to the club to make sure that everything was ready for when they opened. If she went out looking for the Hood, he will have to come to her as the hood to try to stop her from coming after him and maybe she will listen to the Hood, since she wouldn't listen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day another chapter, time to get things rolling so Barry can come in and sweep Suki off her feet in his own way. Barry is so cute and innocent; I mean who doesn't love him. Anyways this chapter will consist of my first lemon of this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash or any of their characters, they are rightfully owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver arrived at the hospital just as Laurel was walking out. She looked over at Oliver as she shook her head and walked out the front door. Detective Lance was standing there talking to one of the doctors as Oliver walked up. Detective Lance glared at Oliver as he still blamed him for the death of his younger daughter Sara.

"It is just like you Queen Kids to get into trouble, looks like your cousin is starting in. Her punishment already has been taken care of. She is going to be assisting Laurel instead of jail time. Just be lucky I don't try to send her to Iron Heights."

Oliver glared at Lance as he knew that Suki would never do this, someone must have given it to her by force or something. There was so many unanswered questions that he would have to ask Suki when he got to her room. For now he was trying not to punch Lance in the face.

"I am going to see my cousin and know this you will be hearing from my lawyers when we can get evidence on her innocence of this."

He had seen Suki in ICU as she was the first bed and ran over to her bedside as she looked up seeing Oliver and turned away. Oliver had sat down by the bed and took her hand gently in his.

"I know you didn't do it, now Suki I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you were drugged. I will get a lawyer to help me fight this for you so it can be taken off of your record."

She nodded as she slowly turned to look over at Oliver. She had a fat lip as well as a cut on her bottom lip. Her eyes were slightly glassy as he would find out who did this to her and punish them for their crimes.

"I had gone to the Glades actually in hopes of trying to find…him. I had stopped by the club as the cameras had just been installed and they were up and running when I got there. I was cornered and well I blacked out. I don't remember much of anything."

Oliver stroked her hair back as the doctor walked in.

"She can leave; we managed to pump it all out of her system. We have cleared her to go home and I hope that vigilante gives whoever did this to her what for and shows Detective Lance she didn't do this by choice."

Oliver nodded as he helped her up and headed outside slowly. Avoiding any newscasters outside the hospital and found that his stepfather was waiting outside for them. Oliver had helped her into the backseat as well as he getting into the back as well. Walter looked up as he took off.

"Oliver, I know Suki didn't do this so why did Lance say that tomorrow she is going to have to go see Laurel to go to Iron Heights?"

Oliver sighs as he looked up at his stepfather Walter.

"It is because Lance blames us for Sara's death, even though it wasn't our fault. She did get on board our ship, but it wasn't our fault she died on the ship. Oh we got to run home and get a change of clothes. Suki and I are opening our club tonight and we need to make sure that we are looking great for the party."

Walter laughed as he pulled up to the club and held up two outfits for the two of them.

"I figured you two were going to come here so I got your clothes all ready. You two have fun and have a great opening night."

Oliver nodded as they got out of the car and headed inside. Suki went into the back to change as Oliver just went to the bathroom to change. He would put the clothes he had now someplace that he could get to them later if he needed them. When he walked out he was wearing a nice black tux. Suki had walked out of the back a few minutes later wearing a long red dress and even red heels. She blushed as she looked over at Oliver.

"I think Walter picked our outfits perfectly, I mean you look amazing. I think your mother might have picked out my dress."

He smiled and nodded as he unlocks the door and there was already a line outside. Suki waits inside the club as Oliver had manned the door. As everyone had gotten inside, Oliver seen a woman walk in that caught his attention and smirked as she walked over to Oliver as she leaned against the bar. Her long black wavy hair was flowing behind her as blue eyes shone under the light. What really caught his eyes was some of the scars that littered her body. Oliver walked over and leaned against the bar next to her.

"Well who are you; I have never seen you around here before. You know, you are really pretty."

She grinned as Oliver had ordered two drinks, one for each of them as she looked him up and down.

"I think the same goes for you as well. My I must say a handsome man like you alone like this, I doubt that you are single though."

She took the drink and smiled as Oliver held out his arm to her as she took it with her free arm. They had headed out to the back of the club as it was a bit more private.

"I thought you might like it behind the club, it will be more just you and me really. Oh I am Oliver Queen, and what is your name?"

She smiled as she followed him out. They walked outside as Oliver sets his empty glass on the side.

"My name is River, River Quinn. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen. I must say you are far more handsome than everyone says."

"Though he is not as smart as people say he is."

A group of five men surround them as River grinned as she cracked her knuckles. Something to actually vent out on as the men approached. Oliver had grabbed a pipe on the side of the club and hit one over the head with it. The guy dropped to the ground as the other men ran at them. Two had knives in their hands. River had kicked the knife out of their hands and Oliver hit them upside the head. The two remaining men had grabbed Oliver from behind and the other held a knife to Oliver's throat.

"Don't move young lady or you don't want his pretty face messed up."

River grinned as she had two small knives hidden in her back as she pulled them out and in one throw, hit both men between the eyes causing the men to drop to the ground. Oliver turned and seen the men on the ground and pushed River against the wall kissing her deeply. She moaned out through the kiss as Oliver pressed against her as he reached up pulling her skirt up. He reached over groping her breast through her shirt as she moaned. Drops began to hit them as it began to pour on them. He tossed her underwear off to the side not caring where they landed as he pushed against her making her moan out.

He pulled himself out as he was already hard, it had been far too long since he had ever had anyone as he thrust into her kissing her. He grabbed her hair kissing her deeper as he thrusts hard and fast into her. She cried out as her nipples hardened as he kept his hand tight in her hair as he thrusts harder. She cried out in pleasure wrapping her leg around him as he pushed her leg down bending her over a trash can and began to thrust hard into her making her cry out louder.

Oliver had pulled her breast out of her shirt and began to play with her nipples as they hardened under his touch. She cried out louder as he hit her sweet spot as she came hard all down her leg. He thrust a few more time as he came hard as the cum hit the trash can. Oliver was panting as Suki had a bag of trash and walked out to throw it away as her eyes widened as she stood there. Her eyes widened as Oliver was still panting and bent over River and River's skirt was still hiked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up in one night, I am on a role tonight. This chapter will be Suki's punishment for having been accused of taking Vertigo on her own. Laurel is taking her to Iron Heights where she has to help her with whatever she needs. There she will meet an interesting person and you will find out soon enough who it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Arrow or any of the respecting characters from the shows. DC owns both of them. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki had on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt as she had walked out of one of the cells in Iron Heights. She actually hated being here. That is why she chose to make sure that she wore pants to come to Iron Heights. Lauren had handed her a pile of papers as she looked at one of the guards.

"Suki, head out and take these papers out of here. I will be out shortly; I have to talk to one of the guards to find out some information before I leave."

Suki nodded as she headed out following the signs to leave as she had bumped into someone and fell back. Her papers were scattered everywhere. The person who ran into her gasped and began to help pick up the papers.

"Oh I am so sorry about running into you. I should have been watching where I was going as I was just on my way out of here. Oh are you on your way out of here too? Maybe the two of us could walk out of here together? I mean I had just happened to come see my dad and all who was in here. Oh forgive me I am Barry Allen, are you from around here?"

She let out a giggle as she reached over for some of the papers. Her hand reached out to take some of the papers from him as their hands brushed against each other. She blushed as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh, hi Barry, it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Suki….Suki Wil…Queen. I am Suki Queen and it is a pleasure to meet you."

He smiles as he hands her papers he was holding that he had picked up for her. Though she was still on the ground, she actually didn't seem to mind at all. When she was holding the papers again, he held out his hand to help her up. She smiled as she almost fell right into him after he helped her up. Lauren came walking up behind them with her arms crossed as she looked between the two of them.

"Well I just got a call from Oliver; it seems that you are free to go. He had cleared everything up and my father is looking for the one who drugged you. I am so sorry I thought that you did that yourself. If there is anything that you need at all, don't be afraid to ask me. Oh who is your new friend?"

She blushed as she looked back at Barry.

"This is Barry; we actually bumped into each other on our way out. He helped me pick up the papers that I had dropped. Oh right the papers."

She handed them back to Laurel as she took them and looked back at Suki.

"Want me to have Oliver come pick you up? I mean I am sure that he is worried about you getting back."

Barry placed his hand on Suki's shoulder as he smiled at Laurel.

"Actually I am going to take her to get something to eat then make sure that she gets home. I would like to get to know Suki more actually."

Laurel looked between us two and she smiled. She nodded as she held her papers in her arms. She could see that the two were somewhat flirting with each other.

"Go ahead you two, you kids go have fun. I promise I will not tell Oliver too much information. Don't worry I will text him when I get to my car. You kids go have some fun."

She walked on as Barry and Suki walked out of Iron Heights. Barry wondered who Oliver was to her. He had looked over at her.

"So who is Oliver anyways? He isn't a boyfriend or anything right?"

She laughed shaking her head as she looked at him.

"Oliver is actually my cousin. I am staying with him and his parents since my mother died. Oliver is just overprotective of me is all."

Barry let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding as he smiled at her. He reached over gently taking her arm in his and walking out of Iron Heights.

Oliver had been sitting at home as he had just got back from the police station. After getting Suki cleared up and now Detective Lance was actually getting reprimanded because of the stunt that he pulled, he was hoping to hear back from Suki to come pick her up. He had wanted to spend some time with her before they were going to have to open up the club together tonight. He had kept checking his phone expecting her to call or text him to come pick her up.

Though nothing came through as he wondered if her and Laurel went out for lunch or something. He actually wouldn't have put it past her to ask Suki to lunch to apologize to her for what her father did do her. So after an hour he headed to Laurel's work to check to see if maybe she forgot to tell Suki that she was free now. When he walked in, he had seen Laurel but no Suki. He walked over to Laurel as she looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Ollie, you know your cousin was a big help today. She is such a great help. I actually enjoyed working with her."

Oliver nodded and smiled then looked around as if trying to see if Suki was here.

"I am glad she was of great help, Suki is a wonderful help at home as well. Tell me did she come back with you or did her phone die and she couldn't get ahold of me?"

Laurel looked up as she had wondered if Suki was alright with that Barry guy. He seemed nice and all but who knows what would happen if those two got alone together.

"Actually she went out to lunch with this guy she met at the prison. I think they looked cute together. I told her that I would tell you that she went out. I guess I forgot to call you."

Oliver growled hearing that, though he hoped that he was wrong with how he took it. Maybe it was someone visiting family in Iron Heights that had been locked up wrongly and not some prisoner that just was let free. He ran out of her office and headed downtown as he had found Suki and Barry walking. Though it wasn't her fault that she didn't text him, Laurel told Suki that she would tell Oliver and he had took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Hey Suki there you are, I have been looking all over for you. When I had called Laurel about you being free from that stupid community service thing, I thought you would have called me right away to pick you up. I had been worried something happened to you. Oh who is this?"

She smiled and hugged Oliver then when she pulled back from the hug, Barry had brought his arm back around her arm.

"Oh sorry Ollie, I thought that Laurel called you. She told me that she would call you so wouldn't worry. I didn't mean to make you worry. Oh this is Barry, he is such a gentleman. He was actually walking me home to make sure that I stay safe."

Barry had smiled at Oliver as he could see that it was innocent. Barry he could see was a science nerd and that he would have used his brain not his brawn if something were to happen. _This is good, in fact maybe seeing someone else might help her forget about the hood._

"Suki I am sorry, but I must head back to Central City. I hope to see you again though. I had fun today, I got your number in my phone saved so I will text you when I make it back into the city."

She nodded and hugged him as he headed out and Suki turned to Oliver as she had this big cheesy smile on her face. Oliver wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Come on let's get home so we can get ready for the club tonight. I wanted to talk to you about a few things but sadly we might not have time now."

He takes her to the car as she got in and smiled. She then looked over at Oliver as she frowned.

"Just next time you do something like that in the alleyway; make sure you have a change of clothes. I also hope you will tell me next time you plan on taking someone out to the alleyway to screw so I won't walk out there and see that."

Oliver laughed as they headed home to get ready for the long night ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**New day and new chapter, I have wanted to work more on my crossover more to get it more up to speed with some of my other fanfics. Besides I think I am on a roll with this one. In this chapter, Oliver is going to ask River to join him on his team as he could see she had very good skills in fighting. This chapter will be very fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Arrow as they both are owned by DC and I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki had been in her room a good part of the day, which Oliver found very strange. Normally Suki would have gone to ask Oliver if he wanted to do something or go hang out. She had been on her phone when he had gone to check on her. When he finally walked in more and she had looked up from on top of her bed she smiled.

"Hey there Oliver, I didn't even hear you come in. What time is it anyways?"

He smiled and walked in as he sat on the bed beside her. Her phone was off to the side as he looked over at her.

"It is four in the afternoon; you have been in here all day. You didn't even come down when mother left to go take care of some things in town. She had come in to see if you wanted to go with her. Suki is anything wrong?"

She looked up as she had no idea what had been going on today. She in fact had been texting Barry all day. They had been talking about the Particle accelerator that was going on in Central City.

"Oh Oliver I had no idea, I am so sorry. I had been just talking with Barry about this thing that was going on in Central City where he lives and he had asked me if I wanted to go with him to see it."

Oliver looked over as her phone was actually quiet while he was in the room, which for anyone in the house it was strange. Tommy was working the club tonight so the two of them had the day off. Suki then sat up as she stretched, still in her pajamas.

"Oliver, why don't we go out tonight and hang out together? I mean I am sorry I have been cramped up in my room all day. I mean it would be nice to hang out with you."

Oliver shook his head as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I have other plans tonight; I am going out with someone and I may not be back until late tonight."

She went to say something but was cut off by the doorbell. Oliver had gotten up and headed out as Suki was at his heels. When he opened the door, River was standing there as she grinned and winked at Oliver.

"Well you got a nice place Oliver, I hope you are ready. Oh who is this with you?"

She looked over at Suki as Oliver smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He pushed Suki in front of him and nodded.

"This is my cousin Suki, Suki I want you to meet River. She was at the club the other night."

Suki rolled her eyes as she looked over at River.

"Yeah I remember, I walked in on you two screwing behind the club. I think I am scared for life from that one. So you two are going out tonight?"

River smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Oliver and grinned.

"Yes we got a big plan tonight with lots of sex and even more sex. Maybe even an orgy or two."

Suki gasped as she ran off as River laughed watching Suki run off to her room. Oliver had turned and looked at River as he smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think that is enough torturing my poor cousin for today. Come on, I want to talk to you about something too when we leave."

She nodded as they walked out of the house together. Suki had watched them leave from her window and sighed as she felt something wasn't right with her. She was worried about Oliver as she wanted to make sure that he was safe, though not sure how. Oliver and River had gotten into his car and when Oliver had locked the doors and started up the car, he looked over at her.

"River, I want you to join me and my team. Your fighting skills are amazing and I wanted you to be part of my team that I have. In fact I wanted to show you my lair. In fact I have someone there already I want you to meet too. He is part of my team as well."

She looked up as she couldn't believe she was hearing right, he was in fact the hood that she had been hired to kill. _Oh this is going to be too easy to kill him._ She nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh Oliver I would love to, but I may have to leave early. I just got a message as my boss wants me to work tonight. I can spend a little time with you."

He nodded as he understood how that was as he headed to his own lair that he had for his team to meet up and plan out what to do. Maybe he could show her where it is at then just have some fun with her. Though he thought maybe he should plan to have her just meet Diggle then he would let her go then head out as the hood.

"Alright, well I will let you meet Diggle then I can either drop you off somewhere or you can head out on your own while I go do my own job."

She nodded and she looked out the window making sure to remember exactly where they were going. She might need to come back later. When Oliver pulled up to the club and grinned as he pulled into a secret entrance in the back. Diggle looked up as Oliver had walked in and Diggle looked over at the girl.

"Oliver who is that?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around River.

"She is going to be part of our team but she has to work tonight so I wanted to introduce you to her first. Her name is River."

Diggle nodded as he held out his hand to River.

"I am John Diggle, nice to meet you River."

She shook his hand and nodded. She then looked back at Oliver.

"I am so sorry, but I must go."

She ran out leaving them all alone. River ran back to Oliver's parents' house and slowly snuck in. Suki was at home alone as she felt safe in the home as she was lying on the bed. Suki had been texting Barry as Barry had wanted her to come see her and she told him that she would try to come see him soon. She smiled at her phone then gasped as she blacked out as she was hit in the head with something and blacked out. Oliver had just finished his rounds and was heading back to his home when his mother had called him.

 _"Oliver, please tell me that Suki is with you."_

"No she isn't with me, have you checked in her room? She has been in her room all day."

 _"Oliver she isn't here, she has been kidnapped."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Man I think I am on a roll with this fanfic; I have been updating sometimes twice a night with this one. I have noticed this one has been getting more attention than my others so that is why I am focusing more on it. If I get more attention on my other ones I am sure I will work on my other ones too. Until then I may focus on this one right now, unless I get more people who ask for updates on the other ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around as she wasn't sure where she was at. Her head hurt her so bad as she tried to get up where she was at as she had been chained up against the wall. She pulled on the chains as she gasped as they slightly dug into her wrists. She tried to figure out where she was but the room just looked like an empty room. She knew that she would have to find a way out. Why she was taken was actually what she was trying to figure out. She was one of the three kids who was a Queen and so this had to be about money.

The door then opened as she looked up seeing someone walk in wearing a tight violet leather outfit wearing some kind of hood over the person's face. She had looked over at Suki and Suki tried to sit up.

"Please just let me go, you have no reason to keep me here. I maybe a Queen, Robert was my uncle. His sister was my mother. Please just let me go."

The strange woman walked up and smacked her across the face. Suki cried out when her hand came in contact with her face. Her cheek had a red welt on it as the person drew out a needle from her bag and injected something into her arm. She cried out as she began to grow sleepy and suddenly pass out.

Oliver had hurried back to his home and when he got there, Detective Lance was talking to Moira and his mother looked up when Oliver walked in. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her son as she cried softly. Oliver held his mother as he knew that she had always cared for his cousin as even though she was her niece, she did look like his father. Oliver turned and looked at Detective Lance.

"You better be working hard on trying to find her. She is my cousin and you better not let her die either."

Lance held up his hands as Oliver tried to rip Lance a new one. He knew his job and as much as he hated the Queen family and still blamed them for the death of Sara, but Suki was still an innocent child in a way.

"I will do what I can to find her, I swear I will. I will not let nothing happen to her."

Oliver turned to his mother.

"I am going to go out as well to look for her."

He ran out and went to his car and started it up. Before he could drive off, his phone then rang. When he looked at the number, he had no idea who it was that was calling him. He then pulled the phone up to his ear as he answered.

"Hello, who are you and how did you get my number?"

The voice got quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat.

 _"Uh I hope I got the right number. My name is Barry Allen and Suki had given this number to me. She told me only to call this number if I can't get ahold of her. She said to call you, who are you anyways? She didn't tell me anything. Are you like her boyfriend or something?"_

Oliver then laughed; even as mad as he was, a laugh escaped his lips and he was sure this Barry guy thought he was crazy.

"I am actually her cousin, I heard about you. So you are Barry huh?"

He then heard a breath being let out on the other line. Clearly Barry was actually happy to hear that he was her cousin. So her cousin has a crush, he could have some fun with this.

 _"So now that I know you are her cousin and she has no boyfriend, what are we going to do? I had seen on the news that someone was kidnapped in Starling. When I heard about that, I had called Suki to find out if she knew the person as they have not given any information on who was taken. When she didn't answer, I grew worried. I called about 50 times and when she still didn't answer I didn't know what else to do and I called you. I mean I should have called the police or maybe the FBI or something like that. I mean I have never had this happen before."_

Oliver had to put it on speaker as he drove. The whole time he had rolled his eyes listening to this guy talk. _Man this guy babbles a lot. Wait why didn't I think about that earlier._

 _"Barry I am sorry to cut your little babbling short but your endless chatter has actually gave me an idea. When I find my cousin I will have her call you."_

 _Oliver hung up the phone and went through his contacts and calling up a woman named Waller in his phone. The phone rang only once and Waller picked up._

 _"Oliver what do you want?"_

"Waller, my cousin is missing and I need some information."

 _"Well there is an assassin in the area that we are keeping our eyes on. Though our agents don't know what this person looks like or even if they are male or female. The only thing we have on this person is that they are called Nahr."_

Oliver heard that and thought about it, his eyes widened.

"Thanks, even though you didn't give me much but you gave me enough."

He hung up tossing his phone to the side and drove to his lair and Diggle was there already. Diggle seen the worried look in his eyes and when he began to suit up, he let him do it. Oliver ran out suited up and found the abandoned building that stood out. He ran inside and looked around very carefully. When he slowly walked up the stairs looking around, he found a door slightly open. When he slowly opened the door, he found Suki chained to the wall as he gasped and ran over to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she seen the hood trying to get the chains off of her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was trying to save her. There was then laughter as Oliver sat up looking around. Voices in the shadows could be heard.

 _"Such a shame; Oliver Queen can't save his cousin, just like he couldn't save Shado or Sara."_

Oliver gasped as he looked around. Suki's eyes widened as she had looked over at Oliver. If it was true then her crush on the hood was just wrong. Oliver looked around drawing his bow as he looked around.

 _"Oliver why not tell Suki that you are the reason why Shado is dead? You had to pick between Sara or Shado to live. Now you are going to let your cousin die as you are going to die alongside her."_

Oliver managed to free Suki and then run out. He wasn't going to risk his cousin's life anymore as he ran out and took her away from the danger. He would deal with the rest later. He had stopped just outside of his lair and set her down.

"I will take you home, just promise me that you will keep my secret?"

She looked up at Oliver and nodded as she then just blacked out and Oliver caught her just in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well looks like I maybe updating three chapters tonight, man tonight I am on a roll. Maybe it is just because it is New Year's or because I am all jazzed on caffeine, who knows but either way I am on a roll. This chapter, Suki and Oliver will have a chat together about everything. And yet even though Suki now knows his secret, he refuses to let her join just yet. He wants to keep her safe from harm. And I had just found out that actor Wayne Rogers just passed away and may he rest in peace.**

 **RIP Wayne Rogers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they both are respectively owned by DC. Suki is owned by me and Monsterslut owns River, enjoy.**

Oliver had headed back home holding Suki in his arms. Suki had yet to wake up as there was so much that had been running through her mind that she had finally passed out. Oliver finally got home as he carried Suki inside. Thea and Moira were sitting on the couch with Walter beside Moira as when they heard the door open; they jumped up and ran over to them. Walter had reached over to take Suki from Oliver but he held onto her close. Walter looked at Oliver.

"Oliver let me see her; I want to make sure that she is alright so I am going to take her to the hospital. Who knows who took her and if they did anything to her. How did you get her back anyway?"

Oliver held Suki close as he looked down at Suki. He would not let nobody try to hurt her again as he would make sure that he would keep her safe.

"The guy in the hood had brought her to me. He saved her and made sure that she was safe. He told me to not let her leave my sight, so that is what I am going to do. She is going to stay at my side."

Walter sighed as Thea walked over and looked at Suki. Moira had walked over as well as she looked over at Oliver. Moira looked over at Oliver, her own face full of worry as she looked at Suki.

"Oliver, let Walter take her to the hospital. You have no idea what that hood guy could have even done to her? Who is to say that he didn't do anything to her or even was the one who took her to begin with? We have no idea who this guy even is."

Oliver turned and looked at his mother. He clearly wasn't going to just let her out of his sight easy. Suki groaned and slowly opened his eyes as she looked up at Oliver. She knew why he had the secrets with her now. He understood more about why he didn't let her come out with him at nights; it was because of who he was. She looked back at everyone as she nodded to Oliver.

"Oliver, can you put me down? I think I can walk now. They have to know what the hood told me before he brought me to you."

Oliver nodded as he slowly set her down. Giving her time to make sure she has a good footing as he still held onto her as she stood there. She looked back over at Moira as she nodded at her.

"Oliver is telling the truth, the hood wanted me safe. Some assassin had taken me. If it wasn't for the hood I may not have been alive right now. I owe the hood my life as he saved me. He is a good guy, and nobody knows who is behind that hood because nobody knows what he gives up to protect this city."

She ran upstairs as Oliver ran after her as Thea had just been watching while texting on her phone. When Suki had reached her room, she had looked up as Oliver walked in as he closed the door. She slowly walked over and hugged him tight. She kept him close as Oliver held her tight. He spoke softly as so nobody could hear them.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to put you in danger. I thought that if you didn't know what was going on, you wouldn't be a target for my enemies. Though with you being my cousin you are a target, I am so stupid for not seeing it sooner."

She looked up at him as she looked at him a bit confused, then her eyes widened. She then looked up at him.

"You know the person who took me don't you? So why did she know so much about you? I mean she knows more about you then even I knew about you."

He sighed and looked away; with him telling her who he was is what put Suki into danger. He would not allow anything to happen to her again.

"Suki, I think I was the one who put you in danger. The one who took you was someone I thought was someone else. I thought she would have been a good fighter so I had asked her to join my team because a strong fighter like her would be a good asset. I even introduced her to Diggle and yet even after that she came after you. It is clear that she went after you because you are family. Though now I put Diggle in danger as well. When I have to take up the hood, I want you to go with me."

She nodded as her phone went off as it was still on the bed. She pulled away from Oliver to go check her phone. It had been plugged in and recently turned on.

"Sorry I plugged it in for you; it was dead when I found it. Oh yeah that reminds me, next time you want to give my number out to people in case they can't get ahold of you please tell me? That Barry guy talks way too much. How did you meet him anyways?"

She gasped as she ran over and picked up her phone. She had sent a text to Barry saying that she was alright. She had looked up at Oliver and sighed.

"I didn't think that he would ever have to use it. He had asked if there was any other way that he could get ahold of me and I thought about you and said that only to call if he couldn't get ahold of me."

Her phone went off as she picked it up and seen Barry had text her back. She looked at the text as she seen it.

 _'Are you alright? When Oliver said that you were missing I got worried.'_

When she laughed Oliver looked over at her with a tilt of her head as she smiled and sat down on the bed. Oliver sat down right beside her. Her phone then beeped again as she looked down at it.

 _'I am coming to see you, I was worried about you that….well I just want to see you and make sure that you are alright. I will be coming on the train, can you meet me there? I will be there around noon.'_

She had texted back that she would as she smiled and looked up at Oliver.

"Looks like Barry is coming to see me tomorrow, he was worried about me. I am going to meet him at the station. Wait does that mean he likes me?"

Oliver laughed and nodded, though he thought it was cute that someone as innocent as Barry knew how to flirt.

"Yes he does like you Suki, I will go with you. I am not letting you be alone for a while. Though while Barry is in town I will allow you two to spend time together, just stay safe and if you need me call me."

She nodded and smiled as she hugged him. Oliver knew he was going to have to have a chat with Barry when he got there, make sure he didn't hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter you are in for a treat. Barry is going to come to Starling City in order to check on Suki and make sure that she is alright. Even though Oliver is there Barry wants to take Suki someplace as Oliver tends to stay close to her. Barry has no idea why he tends to hover over her like that but he wants to take her out of the house so he can talk to her alone. Oliver knows he has to talk to his mother so he has to leave her alone with Barry, he hopes it is a right thing to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash or any of their respective characters. They are both owned by DC as I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver and Suki had headed to the train station around the time that Barry said that he was supposed to be there. Suki had dressed in a red dress that went down to her knees as she had on red flats. Her hair was up off her neck as Oliver had kept looking at her funny. She had never taken almost two hours to get dressed as she did today, though at the same time he thought it was cute. While he watched her as she kept making sure nobody was staring at her Oliver laughed rolling his eyes. Suki had turned and looked over at Oliver slightly confused, his cousin smiles at how innocent she was.

She looked up hearing the train pulling into the station. She began to look through some of the windows that she could see on the side that they were on waiting to see if she could see Barry. Oliver had seen Barry first as he was grinning and waving like crazy when he could see Suki. Suki finally had spotted Barry as she waved back at him and grinning ear to ear. In fact Oliver had never seen Suki like this before. He thought it was cute.

When the train stopped, Suki had gone to wait to wait for Barry to get off the train. When Barry walked out with a small suitcase on wheels, he actually ran over and gave her a huge hug. He had just left his suitcase where he had dropped the handle. He had made people walk around the suitcase as he held onto Suki.

"Oh Suki, I was actually very worried about you. I am glad that you managed to get free and make it home safe."

Oliver walked over as he had his arms crossed as he smiled at him. He cleared his throat as he looked over at where he had left his suitcase in the middle of the walkway. Barry pulled away and looked over at where Oliver was looking at and looked back at Suki.

"I will be right back; I am going to go get my bag before someone takes it."

He slowly pulled away as when he was out of her arms, he ran over to get his suitcase and ran back over to Suki. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her. Suki had turned to Oliver as she was blushing deeply as she looked over at her cousin.

"Ollie, this is Barry. Barry I want you to meet Oliver, my cousin. He was the one that I gave you the number in case you couldn't get ahold of me."

Oliver smiled as he held out his hand to Barry as he held out his free hand and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Oliver. Suki has told me so much about you. I can see why you two are very close. I mean just by watching the two of you, Oliver is very protective over you as the way he stands beside you. He stands close enough to show that he is there to protect you, but not enough to make people think that you two are together. Though you could be mistaken for siblings or even lovers if you are not careful, you never know what people will think with how close you two stand so close to each other."

Suki had smiled as she leaned against Barry. Oliver looked between the two as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Barry tell me, have you told my sister that you like her or are you two just going to flirt with each other until you two get old"

Barry blushed deeply as he looked away and Oliver smirked. Suki blushed deeply as she turned the other way. Oliver knew that he had hit a nerve in both of them as by the way that both of them were reacting they both liked each other.

"Come on Barry, I am sure my mother would like to meet you. I in fact told my mother that Suki was going to have a friend coming from another city, so she really wants to meet you."

Barry nodded as Suki and Barry headed towards the car, Oliver was right behind him. Suki had headed towards the car. Oliver had seen someone watching them from the shadows as he managed to keep close to Suki and Barry. He didn't want to let Suki know what he had seen as it would worry her. When they got to the car, Oliver had unlocked the doors as Barry got in the back. Suki went to get in back with him as Oliver shook her head.

"No Suki you are getting up front with me. You two will see plenty of him when we get home. I want to keep my eye on one of you. You two maybe young but I know how a Queen can get around someone they like. I don't feel like having to threaten Barry with harm if he hurts you."

Barry leaned forward to say something, but Oliver held up his hand and to keep him in the back he shook his head.

"Barry I just met you and you may know my cousin but you have yet to convince me that you mean her no harm yet. I want you to sit back there and be quiet as we head back home."

Barry leaned back in the seat as he sighed. Suki turned and looked back at him as she placed her hand over his that was in his lap. Barry smiled as he held her hand gently as Oliver cleared his throat and Suki groaned and slowly pulled her hand back up to the front seat. The drive was quiet on the way home. Suki and Barry were both quiet as Oliver had been watching the road and making sure that nobody was following them. He had seen a black car following them as he made a few turns to avoid the person following them home.

Suki realized they were not heading right to their home as she sat up and looked around. A look of worry was across her face as she looked over at Oliver. The look that he was given clearly made her worry. With her knowing his secret, she couldn't just ask him something about the hood yet, not with Barry in the car. She told him that she would keep his secret and she meant it. A bullet went through the window as Oliver cursed and drove down a side street and sped up to try to lose the person. Not sure of who it was or what they wanted, he managed to go down quite a few streets and end up pulling up into a parking garage and made sure to hide in the shadows.

The person they had managed to lose finally as they waited in the parking garage for over an hour. Sure Barry sat in the back as he looked around.

"Oliver, I think you should go to the police with what just happened. I mean maybe it was a stray bullet from another crime. You know I could find out where the bullet came from."

Suki turned and looked back at him as she shook her head.

"No Barry, this is a bad part of town. Sometimes people think that people like us don't belong here so they shoot at us. We just have to let things calm down"

He nodded as he leaned back in the car and just looked around. His head swimming with questions, but his main concern was actually Suki and making sure that she was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter up for my crossover fanfic; in this chapter it is going to be very interesting. Suki introduces Barry to her aunt and Oliver allows them to have a chance to talk while he heads to his room. Though he finds out someone is in the room waiting for him. Oliver actually will not expect this person to show up in his room like this. Yes there will be a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the Flash as they are respectively owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver had waited in that parking garage for over an hour until he finally decided to pull out and head home. The drive home was quiet. Barry actually didn't say anything the whole drive home. When they arrived at home, Moira was standing outside waiting for them to return. When Oliver pulled up and Suki got out first, Moira let out a breath that nobody knew that she was holding. Oliver had gotten out as well and when she seen the back door open up, she wondered who it was.

"Oliver, who is your friend that you brought with you? I have never seen him before, is he a new friend of yours?"

Oliver shook his head as Suki headed over to Barry and Barry had pulled her into a hug and Moira smiled.

"I don't think that he is your friend, but he is a friend of Suki's. Tell me Suki what is his name?"

Suki blushed deeply as she looked up at Barry.

"His name is Barry Moira, I actually met him a little bit ago and he happened to come into town to come visit. Barry would you like to come inside and have something to drink?"

While Moira was fussing over Barry, Oliver had slipped inside and headed up to his room. When he closed the door, he had locked it and crossed his arms. In fact someone had been following them back home. He was going to get to the bottom of this as he turned finding River sitting on his bed as she held up a magazine in her hands.

"How can guys stand to read these? I mean there is nothing but naked pictures of women in here. I mean where do you get the enjoyment from?"

Oliver ran over grabbing the magazine and threw it under the bed. He glared at River as he had already tried to hurt his family once, he would not allow it to happen again.

"What do you want River? You kidnapped my cousin in order to draw me out, don't think that I will just run back to you with open arms."

River got up and stretched as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She was in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a strange shape on the front of it. It looked like a bat but he wasn't sure it was an actual bat.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you about something. There was a reason why I had come after your cousin. I was just doing my job like you were doing your job. Right now I am not working though like you. I am sure that like you, you don't work during the day so nobody will know who you are. I am the same way. Right now this is my cover."

Oliver growled as he had yet to get any information from her as he pushed her against the wall as he had his arms set on the side of her head.

"Answer my question before I decide to get pissed at you."

River grinned as she reached up wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. A growl escaped his throat but he kissed her back. Watching her do this always actually turned him on and did that make him sick in the head for being attracted to the enemy? Her hands slid down his back and grabbed his ass and pressed him closer to her as he moaned. Grabbing her head he pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

A moan escaped her lips as he pulled away and pushed her down on the bed. He got over her as she took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Neither one caring about where the clothes went at the time. River cupped him through his boxers as he hissed and moaned out. He was already so hard as he pushed her legs open and pushed her hand away and thrusts hard inside of her. She gasped out moaning out as she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust hard and deep into her.

She moaned out louder as his moans echoed through the walls of his room. She held him tight moaning out his name as he thrust faster into her. She gasped out as she knew that to kill him was her job, but at this moment of time she wished she didn't have to kill him. She was starting to fall for him as she tried to promise herself that she wouldn't fall for him. She was already breaking her own promise to herself as she was close as he was close too. They both cried out cumming as they held each other panting hard. He smiled down at her and then the door suddenly opened.

Both looked up seeing Suki stand there with Barry beside her. She had covered Barry's eyes as she was on her toes as he was tall. Suki didn't want Barry to be scarred for life for seeing her cousin and some strange woman screw like that. It was bad enough Suki already seen them once before, now she will never want to sit on that bed again.

"Why didn't you lock your door Ollie? Anyways next time lock your door, it might not be me next time it could have been Moira."

She shut the door quickly as Oliver had sat up slightly and sighed shaking his head. River sat up as she looked over at Oliver as she wondered what he was going to do. Oliver slowly pulled out as she moaned out. She was going to have to make sure she got on birth control if they were going to keep meeting like this. If they kept this up, she would be pregnant and that would not be good for her job.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?"

He looked over as he had forgotten that she was an assassin sent there to kill him. He actually wasn't sure what to do either really. He was about the same way towards her but something was fighting in his mind. She had no idea what.

"I guess only time will tell, and right now I am the only one who knows who you really are. I don't plan on telling her either. For now as far as she knows I am just screwing you. Let's just keep it at that shall we?"

She nodded as Oliver had gone and got dressed and walked out of the room. Before he left he turned and looked over at her.

"Stay in here I will be back, I am going to check on my cousin."

He closed the door and fixed his hair and headed to Suki's room. Thea had opened up her door and looked over at Oliver.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Oliver looked at Thea confused as he had no idea what she had meant. She had closed the door as Oliver had reached over for Suki's door. When he opened it, he gasped at what he saw. Barry had his lips on Suki's lips kissing her. His hand was on her hand as they were sitting next to each other. Both of their faces were beet red as they slowly pulled apart. It had been a quick kiss but Oliver stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Barry.

"Barry I want to talk to you, NOW!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I just updated one chapter last night but I had so much to do last night. I promise I will update more. This chapter will have Oliver heading to see his mom to find out what she knows about the undertaking. Oliver wants to make sure that Suki is safe so he asks that Barry watch over Suki for the night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are both respectfully owned by DC. I don't own either of those as I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Barry had been dragged out of Suki's bedroom as Oliver had dragged Barry down the hallway. Barry followed making sure that he wasn't choked as he was dragged away. Oliver had stopped not far from his room as he turned and looked over at Barry.

"Barry I have something to do tonight, I want you to keep Suki safe, and can you do that for me? It is clear that you do have feelings for my cousin. I just want to make sure that she is safe."

Barry nodded as he turned and looked back at the door that Suki was still in. He had a look of worry on his face. He was clearly worried about his cousin as he kept turning to look over at the door.

"I will protect her with my life, and yes I do care for your cousin. I am actually not sure how she feels about me. Promise me you will be careful. I don't want to have to tell her that her cousin died because he did something stupid."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he headed out leaving the two of them alone. Barry had walked back to the room and walked into the room as Moira walked into the room.

"Suki, I have to run to the office for a bit, there is dinner in the fridge if you and your friend Barry are hungry. I will be home after a bit. You two don't do anything crazy while I am gone."

She nodded as Barry sat beside her as he looked at Moira.

"I will make sure that she gets something to eat as well as make sure that she stays safe. You go do what you need to do Mrs. Queen."

She smiled and walked out, though Barry was trying to figure out why both Oliver and his mom would leave at the same time. Suki hadn't noticed that Barry was thinking as she had hugged her aunt before she walked out. Suki had went to head out when Barry looked up over at Suki.

"Suki where are you going, I want to go with you if you go anywhere."

She stopped and looked over at Barry as she smiled at him. She thought it was cute at how he was trying to act like a knight with her.

"I am just going to check on Oliver, see if maybe the three of us should go out somewhere and hang out together."

Barry shook his head as he walked over to her as he wrapped his arm around her. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"Oliver had something that he had to do and he would be back later. He had asked me to stay with you while he was out. If you want the two of us can go out somewhere and hang out. I mean I would love to get to know you more."

She nodded and smiled as she took his arm and they walked out together.

Oliver had gotten to his lair as he had gone to change his clothes to get into his hood costume before Diggle got there. He had no idea that he had someone watching from the shadows until he got down to his underwear and he heard someone clear their throat as he looked up just wearing his boxers as River walked out of the shadows. She had on a shirt that said DC on the front of her t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans that hugged every curve. She looked him up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Well you must stay like that more; I enjoy looking at the eye candy of your body. I must say though I could stare at your body all day you know that?"

He went over and pinned her to the wall as she looked up at him. He then turned her around and really looked at the back of her shirt as he shook his head looking at the arrowhead on the back of her shirt.

"Where are you going and getting all these shirts at? This arrowhead looks pretty cool on your shirt. I may have to get me one, or take yours."

She grinned as she turned to look at him as he reached around and undid her pants and pulled them down to her ankles as she gasped. He reached over and pulled himself out and thrusts roughly into her making her gasp out. He moaned out as he held her hips thrusting into her faster. She moaned out his name as with her back to him, she couldn't touch his face or anything. Oliver knew that he would have to hurry as he knew Diggle would be here soon, though at the moment he didn't care. He moans out her name as she went to grab the wall but couldn't as she forced herself to turn around as he slipped out of her.

He grinned as he pressed her back against the wall and continued to thrust into her. She gasped as he pulled up her legs and wrapped her legs around him as she did and he went in deeper. She moaned out louder as she gasped as he began to thrust into her making her head bang against the wall but she didn't care. She wanted more as she moaned out his name as she wrapped her arms around him and her nails dug into his skin with each other.

He moaned out her name as he was close as her nails on his back were driving him insane. He loved having her nails dig into his back and marking his back made him thrust harder as she cried out cumming suddenly. He cried out cumming deep inside of her as he moaned out her name as he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. He reached up stroking her cheek as he smiled and kissed her softly.

Not even realizing what was going on around them, they didn't hear the door open up and someone walk inside. Oliver and River were so focused on each other they didn't hear the gasp of Diggle until he cleared his throat three times as Oliver finally looked up. The spell that River put on him was finally broken as Diggle stood there with his arms crossed as he stared at them. Lucky for Oliver, Diggle couldn't see much of anything except for a pair of pants in the floor and River was fully covered by Oliver.

"Oliver, you really need to put up some kind of sign so I don't walk in on you doing something here. What was the big emergency anyways to call me down here so I can catch you two screwing?"

Oliver's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Diggle we got a job tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, time to play catchup on some of my fanfics. In this chapter, Oliver had gone to find out what his mother knows while he had left Barry to watch over his cousin. Suki was worried about Oliver when she hears about the attack on her life by the Hood. She heads out to look for him while Barry follows her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash or any of the respecting characters. They both belong to DC and I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River, enjoy.**

Moira had left first then shortly after, Diggle and Oliver had left, it left Suki watching confused and wondering where he was going so late at night. She had gone to follow him but Barry had walked over and grabbed her arm gently. She looked up at Barry as she wondered where Oliver had been going.

"Barry, I need to find out where my cousin is going. I mean he leaves almost every night, both him and Diggle both. I mean you would think that the two are dating. Since we had returned after five years, he has been quiet about what he does. I mean what if he is getting into trouble or something? I mean he had always been good about that even before we had been lost at sea."

Barry smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, his hand rubbing her back gently. He was so sweet to her and he loved it. She had never felt so happy before, even Tommy didn't make her happy the way Barry did. She had leaned into his arms as he smiled and nodded.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. I mean your mom did say that she had something in the fridge for us, but I think we should go out just the two of us. Maybe you can look at it like a date if you want."

She blushed and nodded as she leaned against Barry as they walked out together and headed into town together. Little did they know, Oliver was not far from them dressed as the Hood as he had gone to his own families company to confront his mother about what she knew about the Undertaking? While Oliver was face to face with his mother, Barry and Suki were downtown enjoying a burger at Big Belly Burger. While she was halfway through her burger, she heard sirens and headed towards the family business as she gasped sitting up.

Barry looked at her worried as he placed his hand over hers. He knew that she was worried as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't worry Suki, nothing will happen to anyone. I am sure that there is nothing wrong. Maybe it is a break in somewhere or someone being stupid. You don't know unless you are there to find out what is going on. So for now we can go home after we are done and find out what happened from the news."

She nodded as she then finished her burger and fries as it was quiet. Barry knew that she was worried as Moira and Oliver as well as Diggle was out and about. The look in her eyes made it clear how worried she was. Her phone went off as she pulled it out and looked at it. Her face fell as she got up.

"Barry I have to get home, that was my aunt Moira. It seems she was attacked by the Hood. We better get back home; she is worried that the Hood might be trying to hurt my family. She is worried that with both Oliver and me out she thinks we are going to be hurt."

Barry nodded as he reached over and took her arm in his and walked her out. He kept his eyes out for anyone that would try to attack them as everything was quiet. He kept close to Suki as they walked back to her home. Moira was clearly shaken up as they got back home. Oliver arrived shortly after they got home as there was a girl with him. She had wondered who she was but decided to not say anything as her and Barry walked over to see Moira.

She had seen Suki walk over to her and hugged her tight crying. This must have scared her as she had never seen her cry. Oliver had walked over as he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder gently. She had noticed that Oliver looked to be in pain slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Mother, I heard what happened. I am here for you if you need anything. What did he want from you anyways?"

Suki headed upstairs as Oliver and his mother were heading into the kitchen talking. That was Oliver's mother so he should be with her. Barry had followed behind Suki as he was wondering what she was thinking about. She had been quiet the whole way up the stairs. When she walked into the room and sat down on the bed, she buried her head into the pillows. She knew that the Hood wouldn't have gone after her aunt unless there was something she did wrong. She felt Barry touch her back as she looked up at him. He smiled as he kissed her cheek gently.

"I am going to head to the hotel for the night. I know I can stay here but I would not like to make your cousin nervous for sleeping under the same roof as you. He seems very protective of you. I will be back tomorrow, I promise. I just want to make sure that I get on Oliver's good side."

Suki nodded as he kissed her cheek again and headed out. She had lied on the bed for a couple hours as she heard footsteps walk passed her room and head into another one of the rooms. She heard them go into Oliver's room as she knew his footfalls as it was him. He was heading to his room as he must be going to bed now. She waited until she heard everyone head to bed as she sat up. She had gone to change her clothes as she knew that she had to find out who this Hood guy was. She wanted to talk to him about why he had attacked Moira the way he did.

She had snuck out the window and headed out as she looked around. Not sure where to go or where to find him as she had slowly had walked around town alone. Barry was at one of the hotels in town, most likely sleeping for the night as she wandered the streets alone. She had finally got lost as she sighed. Her phone was fully charged as she could have just called Barry to come pick her up, but then he might wonder why she had gone out alone. She didn't want anyone to know she was looking for the hood. Instead she went deeper into the Glades as she looked around.

She had finally realized she was really lost as it was about 3am. She shivered as it was cold and not sure where to go, she had headed to an empty warehouse to just fall asleep for the night. Even though she knew that they would wonder where she was in the morning, but she would worry about that later. She shivered more as it was drafty and she slowly drifted to sleep as she prayed everything would be alright in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to update on Love Flashes all, it has been far too long since I was working on this one. Suki had gone out searching for the Arrow and got lost and nobody had no idea what was going on. While Suki sat in an empty warehouse alone, Oliver or Barry had no idea what was going on or where she was even. Though that was before he decides to call up one IT expert to locate his cousin, which in fact she does.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are both owned by DC. I only own Suki while Monsterslut owns River.**

When Oliver woke up the next morning, he knew he was sore but he had to get up. He had groaned as he had gotten up and headed to the bathroom. When he walked out, he headed to Suki's room as he thought that the two of them could enjoy a breakfast just the two of them. He then opened her door and smiled.

"Suki time to rise and shine, I want to take you out for breakfast. Come on….Wait Suki?"

He walked over and he gasped as her bed was made and nobody was in there. He headed to another room to look for Suki as she was nowhere to be found. He let out a slight growl and called her phone, which rang, then went to voicemail. He then dialed another number which was Felicity as she answered on the second ring.

 _"Oliver, is anything wrong? I mean it is early and you are calling me already, is something wrong?"_

Oliver bit his lip as he was so worried about his cousin he couldn't think. He held his phone tight to his ear as he sighed.

"My cousin is missing and I need you to locate her phone and see where she is. Please tell me you can locate her? Call me when you locate her please?"

 _"Of course I will work on it right now; I will call you the minute I find something. I have her number already so let me get to work."_

She hung up and there was a knock on the door. Oliver had looked up hearing the knock as he wondered who in the world it was. He looked at the time as he then headed to the door to answer the door. When he answered the door, Barry stood there as he smiled. Oliver could tell that he wasn't going to just give up so he held his arm out to allow him inside.

"Come on in, I suppose you are looking for Suki right?"

Barry sighed and looked away. He had only been in town only a couple days and something was wrong, he could see it.

"Actually I had come to say goodbye to Suki, I have to get back to Central City. A case came up and I am needed back where I work. Can I see her?"

Oliver shook his head as he looked up the stairs.

"Actually she isn't here, she is missing right now. I am actually going out to look for her now. I will tell her for you when I find her. I am not sure where she could be."

He nodded as he handed Oliver an envelope that had Suki's name on it. Oliver looked at it as he then looked back at Barry.

"Could you give that to her when you find her? It is very important that she gets that."

Oliver nodded as Barry had headed off to head to the train station. Oliver's phone went off and he answered it as it was Felicity.

 _"Oliver, I have found her, she is in a warehouse in the Glades. I am sending her location to you now. I hope she is ok, when I tried calling her as well and she didn't answer. I hope she is alright; the warehouse is cold that she is at. Call me when you find her."_

He hung up and headed out as he headed out as fast as he could. He had pulled out his phone as he headed to the location that Suki was at and was there as quickly as he could. When he arrived there, he had found Suki cuddled in the corner. She was shaking as she was cold as he ran over to her slowly picking her up. She groaned as she leaned against him for warmth. He put his coat over her and headed home.

By the time that he got her home, she had finally woken up as she was finally warm. She opened her eyes seeing Oliver as she smiled weakly. She had been so worried about him as he had put her in bed as she smiled at him. He covered her up.

"You stay in bed and warm up for a bit. Oh Barry had wanted to come say bye to you but he didn't get to say bye to you. He missed you but he had given me this note to give to you when I found you."

He had handed her the note and she took it and opened it as she went to read it. It had read:

 _'Suki, I enjoyed our time together I really do. I want to tell you something about me as you have been so kind to me even though you didn't know me very well. You see my mother was killed when I was a small child. My twin sister is all that I have left. If you ever decide to come to Central City, let me know and I will come pick you up. You will have a place to stay at where I am staying at. I have already talked to Joe who I am staying with and he would love to have you over. I will never forget your kindness as your aunt was wonderful and clearly she wants to see you happy. Hope to see you soon.'_

 _With many thanks and love,_

 _Barry Allen._

There was even a heart there next to his name as she smiled and looked up at Oliver, who was reading it as well. He had turned to Suki as with the Undertaking so close at hand, she might be better off far from the city in order to protect her.

"Would you like to go see Barry? Why not go tomorrow? It would be good to go over there as you have not much here right now to do. It will be good for you I promise. Just let me know when you want to come home and I will have you a plane ready to come back. If you can't contact me, then call Felicity. She called your number so you have it in your phone."

She smiled as she hugged Oliver as she was so happy. She wanted to see Barry again, but how to tell Barry she was having a crush on him? That was the only thing running through her head as she read the note over and over again. Maybe he liked her too, she hoped. She would have to send him a text later that she would be coming to Central tomorrow and that way he could pick her up at the train station and they could spend time together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to get another chapter up on Queens's match, this chapter will be split up because Suki is going to Central to go spend some time with Barry. In fact she is being sent there to keep her safe. Oliver wants to make sure that she is out of the area for the Undertaking. He wants her as far away as he can get her away from the danger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the Flash as they both are owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River as well as Charlie.**

Suki had been spending a good part of the day packing. Oliver had smiled watching her from the doorframe. She had had a few bags packed as she had an outfit set out on the bed for when she arrived in Central City. It was a cute red dress, with a slit up the side. When she stood up, she had no idea Oliver was standing behind her. In fact she wanted to surprise Barry and arrive into town not telling him.

"Suki, your train will be leaving in a couple hours. I hope you are ready to go? I am going to take you soon."

She gasped dropping her bag as she looked over at Oliver. He was smiling at her with his arms crossed. He had been watching her with his arms crossed as he smiled at her. He could see how happy she was going to see Barry. Maybe Barry could be good for her to have a normal life without having to introduce her to the life he lives.

"Let me get changed and I will be ready. I will come get you when I am dressed. Could you perhaps wait in your room for a moment?"

Oliver nodded and headed out to his room. When he opened up his door, River sat on his bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts. He glared at her as she held up her hands at him.

"My job on you is gone don't worry, It seems the hit out on the hood is gone because you made a very good impression on someone. It seems that when you threatened your mother, she decided to take the hit off of you. So I really have no reason to be here, but I wanted to see you again."

Oliver looked over at her confused as she pushed him against the wall kissing him deeply. He gasped as she kissed him deeply and she rubbed against him making him moan. She ripped off his pants as he was hard. She brought her shirt up and slid him into her moaning out in pleasure. He thrusts into her moaning out in pleasure. Right now he really wasn't even thinking anymore as she was like a drug to him now.

He held onto her close as he kissed her deeply and thrusts faster and harder into her. Little did he know that she was slowly starting to fall for him, even though she was fighting it. He cried out louder as he suddenly came as well as River cumming with him. He held her close as Suki had gone to open up the door.

"Oliver I am ready to….Oh I am so sorry Oliver I had no idea. I will wait in my room until you are ready to go."

She turned and walked out as River laughed rolling her eyes. She looked up at Oliver as she moved away moaning as he slid out of her as she rubbed his tender head as he moaned and she smirked.

"I want to take you up on that offer but first you better take your cousin to go see her little boyfriend. I will be here when you get back."

She kissed him as she handed him his pants and walked over to his bed and curls up on his bed as he walks out fully dressed. Oliver had walked to Suki's room and walked in. She was sitting on the bed as she looked up and smiled at him. Oliver picked up a couple of her bags as they walked out to the car. The drive to the train was quiet and as they got out at the train station, Oliver helped her get prepared for her train.

"Call me when you get there, I want to make sure that you made it there safe. I will hope to hear from you while you are there."

He hugged her close as she got on the train and waved as he watched her leave on the train. Suki sat on the train as she rode over to Central city. It was quiet as she was hoping that Barry would be happy to see her. She had arrived in Central City as she got off the train and headed downtown. She was a bit lost until she felt like she was lost. She was walking down the street as she was hit by a girl on a skateboard as she fell back as the girl had stopped and looked at the girl. Her red hair and brown eyes glared at the girl.

"Spoiled rich kid from the city, I bet you are lost and looking for a big city like Starling. Next time watch where you are going, I know someone who is a cop."

She rode off on her skateboard as Suki headed to the police department thinking maybe they could help. The minute she walked in, she had run into someone as she almost fell back but was caught by someone. When she looked up, Barry was grinning down at her as he had caught her.

"Suki I had no idea you were coming to town. How long are you staying in town? Do you have a place to stay if you are staying overnight?"

She laughed as she smiled at him. She loved how he acted sometimes as it was so cute. She had been planning on staying a while that is if he was ok with it.

"Actually I was planning on staying for a bit if you don't mind"

A man walked up behind Barry and smiled as he placed his hand on Barry's shoulder as he looked like he was a cop.

"Barry, is this your friend from Starling? Tell her she can stay as long as she wants. I have no problem with it. I think it is good that you have a friend as sweet looking as her. Barry go head and head home, you two make yourself at home."

Suki nodded as both her and Barry smiled heading off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time to get another chapter up, in this chapter it will be split between Central and Starling City. Oliver and River are talking about what to do about the Undertaking while Suki and Barry are enjoying each other's company and flirt more with each other. River and Oliver talk about River joining the team as Oliver wants her skills on his team.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash as they are respectfully owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns both River and Charlie.**

Oliver and River had gone to the hideout as Diggle and now another female was in the hideout. Felicity had been typing away on the computer. River walked in with Oliver as both Diggle and Felicity looked up. Diggle was going to say something but decided against it as Felicity walked up and looked over at River.

"Oliver, who is your friend?"

Oliver looked over at River and smiled at her. River held out her hand at Felicity as she shook her hand. She then looked back at Oliver.

"I am River; I assume you are Felicity right? Oliver has told me so much about you. How about the two of us go and plan out how we are going to take this Undertaking and shove it back at Malcom where the sun don't shine."

Felicity nodded as Felicity and River walked off to deal with what was going on about the Undertaking. Oliver kept looking at his phone as Diggle walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked up and looked over at Diggle.

"Oliver, I am sure you are worried about your cousin. I am sure she is fine, maybe that kid is keeping her busy with showing her around town or something like that. Give her some time and I am sure she will call you. I mean you know how Suki can be sometime."

Oliver nodded as he headed over to where Felicity and River were talking. He in fact was keeping the fact of what she was before away from them. He wants them to know her for what she does and what she is, not what she was before. Felicity held up her hand and looked up at Oliver.

"I know what we are going to do. River knows exactly where that earthquake machine is at so tomorrow night we are going after it before Malcom can have a chance to make his attack."

Just then his phone went off as he saw it was Thea. He then answered it.

"Hey then Speedy what's up?"

 _"Oliver, mom is having a press conference at the house. Where are you at anyways?"_

"What channel Thea?"

 _"All of them"_

He then hung up and turned to Felicity.

"Turn to one of the broadcasting news stations."

She nodded as she did and seen his mother on the TV.

 _"My name is Moira Queen, and I have been part of dangerous Undertaking that will destroy the Glades."_

Oliver gasped and turned to Felicity.

"We are going to have to do it tonight."

Barry and Suki had been heading home as they were talking next to each other. Barry was close as they were laughing about something. Barry had seen his sister as he smiled as he took her hand.

"Come on Suki, I want to introduce you to my sister."

He pulled her over to Charlie as he smiled.

"Charlie, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine from Starling City. Her name is Suki Queen. Suki, this is my sister."

Suki smiled as she held out her hand to Charlie as she looked up at her.

"Charlie it is a pleasure to meet you. I know we might have started off on the wrong foot, but I am so sorry to hear about your mother. Barry told me what happened."

Charlie looked up crossing her arms as Suki kept her hand out to her.

"Yeah and what the hell do you know?"

Suki slowly pulled her hand back as she looked over at her.

"I lost my own mother as well; I know what it feels like to lose someone that you love like that."

Charlie stepped back and really looked at her. She then turned and looked over at Barry.

"Like you really know anything, you should ask Barry why we don't talk anymore. In fact my brother is obsessed with our mother's death. He just can't get over the fact that our father killed our mother. He just needs to stop trying to find a killer who doesn't exist. Sorry I need to head back to my place, bye."

She walked off and left Suki and Barry alone. Barry sighed as he looked down. Suki placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Suki I am sorry, I mean my sister really thinks that my father is really at fault. I know what I saw and just because something doesn't seem right or something seems crazy, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I hope you don't think I am crazy."

She smiled as she reached over and pulled Barry into her arms in a hug. She knew the pain of losing family as she herself has lost her own mother. Remembering the pain is something she hadn't done in a long time as she looked over at Barry.

"Barry I don't think you are crazy at all. I believe that not everything is what they seem. If you saw something when you were a child and believe your father is innocent, I believe you. It is like me as I believe my father is behind the death of my mother, but nobody believes me anyways. I mean there isn't much I can do, but I did end up living a good life with my aunt and uncle. I did lose my uncle, but that is another story altogether."

He looked up and smiled at her. It was nice to have someone believe him as he had been told he had been crazy all his life. They had walked back to his home as he unlocked the door and walked in.

"I guess Joe or Iris isn't back yet, make yourself at home. Want me to turn on the TV for you?"

She smiled as she sat down on the couch as he turned on the TV. Right then and there, her aunt was on the TV as she gasped. Barry ran over as he had looked over at the TV and seen what was going on and turned it off as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She was shaking as her phone went off as Barry had taken her phone and set it aside. Even though her phone read Ollie, he figured that Suki would need some time to really let everything sink in.

"Suki I am here for you. You can stay here for a bit if you want. I don't mind at all."

She smiled as she held him close as she had finally fallen asleep against him but he still didn't move knowing she would need him when she woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another day another chapter, time to work on Love Flashes all. Which the first part is almost over and the second part will be starting soon. Also a great actor had died on the 14** **th** **as we lost Alan Rickman. One of the greatest actors out there as well as one of my biggest heroes. RIP Alan Rickman.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Arrow as they belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Charlie.**

Oliver and River knew they had to take out the earthquake machine; they just had to get to it. River had gone to suit up in her assassin outfit on as Oliver looked over at her as he changed. He knew that it was a bad idea that she went out like that. Oliver took her arm gently and shook his head.

"Come on, you need to change that outfit before you go out there like that. I am sure that you don't want them to know what you were beforehand. Come on, I got something for you to wear out on the field."

She nodded as she followed him into the back of the room. He pulled out a suit that was black and purple corset which laced up the front. A pair of black leather pants completed the outfit with a hood covering her face. She grinned as she began to strip down to put it on. Oliver was watching her with a small smirk on his face. Even though they were enemies before, now he was enjoying the feeling of being around her.

"Tell me Oliver, I tried to kill you and your cousin so why do you still side with me and ask me to join you? I mean you must have had this planned out, but that was before you found out who I was. You sure you still want me on your team?"

He nodded and smiled as he pulled her close kissing her softly.

"Yes I am sure of the choices I have made. Just because that was what you used to be, doesn't make you a bad person. People can change, I have seen it. Right now we need to focus on this earthquake machine first."

She nodded as they left together and headed into town. Oliver stopped as he seen Malcom and ran off after him. River cursed knowing that Oliver would have to fight him while she went to stop the machine. Though she had no idea that there were two of them, only one as she rushed to stop the machine. When she reached the machine, she placed her hand on her ear to contact Felicity.

 **"Felicity, I need your help with taking out this machine. I can take down bombs but nothing like this."**

Felicity had walked her through taking out the earthquake machine as she tried to contact Oliver after she had finished taking it out. He didn't answer right away, as she headed out of subway tunnels. When she finally reached Oliver, she didn't like what she heard.

 ** _River, there are two not just one. Get out of there while you can."_**

Explosions could be heard as she gasped watching the destruction of part of the Glades as they all had failed not realizing it.

Suki and Barry were glued to the TV as they were watching what was going on in the Glades. Just because they were in a different city, didn't mean that they couldn't see what was going on. When she heard her aunt had been part of this made her fear on what happened to Oliver. She had pulled out her phone to try to call Oliver, but when she got voicemail, she grew worried. Every person she had called, it went to voicemail as she feared the worst.

Barry kept her close rubbing her back as Joe had walked through the door. When he had seen what was going on, he left the two of them alone as he knew that they would be like that most of the night. Suki had fallen asleep against Barry on the couch, but Barry never left her side. He stayed close rubbing her back gently as he began to drift off against her.

Joe had walked by as he covered them both up and picked up her phone as she had over 12 missed call from someone named Ollie. He set the phone back down and let them all sleep. Barry awoke first as he realized they had fallen asleep on the couch. He seen the blanket wrapped around them as he looked over at Suki who was leaning against him. He smiles as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek gently.

She slowly awoke as she slowly looked over at Barry as she smiled and reached up stroking his cheek. Her tears had dried on her cheeks as he stroked her cheek gently.

"I am not leaving your side, I want you to smile. I hate seeing you so upset. Tomorrow we will find out what happened and why your cousin isn't answering his phone."

She nodded as he seen her phone and picked it up and gasped. She had seen that Oliver had called as she seen the time and sighed. She couldn't just call him now, he was most likely asleep. She would just have to wait until morning to call him. At least she knew he was alive and well. Barry's arm never left her as she just leaned against him. She had fallen asleep against him again. Barry had watched her sleep the rest of the night as he never left her side.

Joe had awoke first as he had got a pot of coffee going as Barry had looked half asleep as Joe had handed him a cup as well as set one down for Suki when she woke up. Barry had kept her close all night as Joe sat across from Barry and Suki as he smiled.

"I haven't seen you like this since you were little and you and Iris were always together. In fact I can see you really like this girl. Have you thought about telling her how you feel or are you going to let this one escape too?"

Barry looked down at her as her phone went off as she awoke hearing the phone as she picked up her phone and answering it.

"Oliver, I am so glad you are alright. Is everything alright?"

 _"Suki you need to stay there for a while. When mom goes to court you can return back, but for now you need to stay there in Central City. I am not letting you get hurt. I love you cousin and take care of yourself."_

He hung up as she stared at her phone and Barry kept her close not letting her go. He refused to leave her side.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the end of part one, the next part should be up soon. It is called Speed of Love and should be up within the next few days. I hope to get it up sooner, so you will just have to keep an eye out for the second part. I thank you all for reading and for those who commented, thank you. I hope to get more comments up in the next part of the series.**

 **Suki Uchiha Lamprouge**


End file.
